My Heart
by dayxorxnight
Summary: Harry is a girl named Izzy. Izzy has been abused her whole life and it was just recently that anyone knew. Now she's trying to get over her abuse and her self-harming problems with the help of her new best friend,Draco Malfoy and her Godfathers. On top of all that, she's just learned that she's engaged to her Potions Professer! It's just her luck. Will she be able to handle it?


Disclaimer:I don't own.

A/N-You can find almost all of the outfits in this story on my Polyvore page.

"I believe we're doing this to her!"Cried a worried .

"We have to, Molly. It's what's best for her."Said Remus.

He, his husband-Sirius Black, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Draco Malfoy were all sitting in th living room of the Burrow, discussing the fate of 'the-Girl-Who-Lived', known to most as Izabelle Aurora Potter.

'Draco Malfoy?!' You might be thinking,'What's he doing there?!' Well, he and Izzy had become best friends over the last year. Ever since Draco had come out to the entire school, admitting he was gay and had told his father that he was not going to be a Death Eater(His father and mother were spies for the order, though only a few people, who were under an oath, knew). He had apologized for his wrong behavior, and soon he and Izzy were as close as best friends could get.

Draco and Izzy told each other everything. Everything from Draco's crush on his fellow Slytherin-Adrian Darre, to Izzy's Self-harming problems.

"I don't care! I don't like it!"Exclaimed Siruis, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Siri, Please! We talked about this! We have to do what is best for her, no matter how much none of us like this."Explained Remus, taking Sirius's hand and rubbing his thumb over the top.

"He's not happy about this either. But there's no need to worry, he'll take really good care of her."Said Draco, neverously.

As if on cue, Izzy, Ron, and Hermione came down the stairs. Without even thinking, seeing all the people in the room, Izzy pulled down her sleeves over the bandages wrapped around her wrists and held them there.

Izzy was wearing a grey sweatshirt that was way to big for her, a pair of blue plaid boxer shorts(that were also too big for her but stayed on with the help of a spell), her long obsidian hair was thrown into a loose braid that ended at the middle fo her back with a black ribbon tied around the end. Her feet where bare. The clothes were Draco's'.

Hermione mumbled 'Hello ', while Ron was still too tired to say anything.

"Matin tous."said Izzy, with a yawn.

Remus had been teaching Izzy french. It made her feel good, like she was important. Which, of course, she was, but lately...she just knew she wasn't. She also liked the feeling of knowing something that no one else knew. She loved being able to have secret conversations that only she, Remus, and Draco could understand.

"Morning."said Moony, nervously.

The teen looked at him strangely. Ron and Hermione made their way to the kitchen. Draco came over and hugged Izzy.

"Hey."She said sleepily, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey."said Draco, wrapping his arms around her and putting his chin on her head.

They stood like that for a moment until Izzy broke the silence.

"So, did you get my pops?"

Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I did."He said, letting go of her and walking over to where he had been sitting.

He grabbed the bag that lay there and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked inside. It was full of Blood Pops. Blood Pops were lolly pops made from...well...blood. Ever since and incident that involved Butter Beer, a dare, and the Forbidden Forest, Izzy had become 1/4 vampire and she had had a craving for those twisted treats. She ate them all the time, but no one knew that she was 1/4 vampire except for Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thanks."Said Izzy, and she made her way into the kitchen with Draco not far behind.

"Good Morning, Dear. How'd you sleep? I know how much you like strawberries and sugar, Izzy."Said , handing Izzy a blue bowl full of the cut up red fruit, with crystals of sugar melted on them.

"Thanks."She said with a smile, and ventured back into the living room.

Dumbledore was gone and Arthur had made his way into the kitchen,so that left Remus sitting on a recliner with Sirius sitting on the arm of it. Izzy collapsed into Remus's lap and threw her legs up onto Sirius's lap. Draco took a seat on the coffee table in front of them. Izzy noticed that both of them seemed rather tense this morning, which was unusual. They were usually happy, expect when they found out about... Izzy didn't like to think about that. Their faces...

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lunard?"inquired Izzy.

"Rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il ya quelque chose de mal, petit?"replied Remus. Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, sorry babe."Said the werewolf.

"You guys know I hate when you have your secret french conversations and I can't understand what you're saying."Said Sirius.

"Sorry, Padfoot. I just asked Moony what was wrong and he lied and said that there was nothing wrong."Said Izzy.

"I didn't lie!"Exclaimed Remus.

Izzy just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sugary strawberries.

"So how are you feeling this morning, Iz?"Asked Sirus.

"Fine Siri."

"Any nightmares?"Asked Draco.

Whenever Izzy had nightmare(which was almost every time she fell asleep)she had to have Draco there to calm her down, but he hadn't been there last night. That was what had bothered Draco the most about having to go somewhere last night.

"Actually No. I didn't have single nightmare. I think I actually enjoyed getting a full nights sleep."Said Izzy.

"Any...urges?"asked Sirius.

Izzy flinched then sighed."There will always be the urge to cut, Padfoot. But I'm proud to say that today make three months without so much as a single new cut."Said Izzy, smiling proudly.

"That's really good."Said Remus with a smile.

He, Draco, and Sirius exchanged glances, feeling that there would be now better time to tell her the news.

"Izzy, there's something we need to tell you"Said Sirius.

"Ha! I knew there was something wrong!"yelled Izzy, polishing off the last of her sugar-coated strawberries and setting the bowl on the coffee table next to Draco.

Sirius push Izzy's legs off his lap,sp she was sitting up right on Remus's lap.

"This is serious, Izzy."Said Draco.

"No, that's Sirius."Said the girl,pointing to the animaguis.

"Izzy please."Said Remus.

"Fine, Fine. What's up?"She said.

Siruis pulled a small, black velvet box from his pocket.

"Well, Izzy...Before we tell you anything,just know that we only agreed to this because we think it's best for you. He can provide you with protection and safety and-"

"What are you rambling about, Remus. Who?"

"Someone came to talk to us last night. He told us..."Said Sirius.

"Told you what, Siri?!"exclaimed Izzy, frustrated at them for keeping something from her.

"According to the Ministry, you are officially engaged to Severus Snape. He left this for you."Said Sirius.

He opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring, with emeralds embedded all around the band. It was a beautiful,yet simple and very expensive looking ring. An engagement ring.

Izzy was as white as a ghost. She had a look of pure terror on her face. She stood up with a jolt.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

She ran up the stairs.

Ron and Hermione, who had heard everything, looked terrified. Draco had his head in his hands. Remus had stood up and was hugging his husband.

"Oh, Siri, I hope we're doing the right thing."Said Remus, worriedly.

The room was silent until Remus stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed loudly.

"I smell blood."

Draco, Sirius, Remus, and the others quickly ran up the stairs, but Draco was the first one to the door. It was locked, but with a quick 'Alohmora!', the door was flung open.

Izzy stood there was blood pouring from the deep looking cuts on her wrist and arms. She held tightly to something shiny in her right hand. Her eyes were closed, but tears were running down her face.

"Oh Izzy."

In French:

Matin tous-**Morning all**

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lunard?-**What's wrong,Moony? **

Rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire qu'il ya quelque chose de mal, petit?- **Nothing. What would make you think that there's something wrong,cub?**


End file.
